


Til It Aint ! (Taehyun x Reader)

by hlovlies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Song Lyrics, XReader, lol idk how 2 tag, made this for a friend bc i am very evil, txt x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlovlies/pseuds/hlovlies
Summary: " the world is so small, till it aint! "reader x kang taehyun. just a lotta fluff
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Til It Aint ! (Taehyun x Reader)

**_“ the world is so small, till it aint !_ **

**_(till it aint)_ **

**_(till it aint)_ **

**_(till it aint) “_ **

  
  


The sound of the song played loudly through the speakers, your bare feet tapping along to the beat. You stirred the eggs, watching carefully to make sure they didn't overcook.

“Mornin’,” You hear a deep, groggy voice say. You turn around and a small smile rises on your face, a messy haired, just out of bed Taehyun walking into the kitchen. He adjusts his t-shirt a little, covering small red marks that were scattered across his collarbones. The sight of you makes the corners of his lips curl up.

“Morning.” You say, turning your attention back to the eggs on the pan, which were done. You signaled your head towards the coffee cups on the kitchen island behind you.

“Black one’s yours, I didn't add any sugar.” You say. He sits down picking up his cup.

“Pass me one pack?” He asks. You grab a small pack of sugar and place it in his hand. Instead of taking it, he grabs your hand instead and places a tender kiss on your knuckles. You giggle.

“What’s got you feeling so romantic today? Hmm?” You say, getting a cheeky smile in return.

“I’m like this everyday, am I not?” He raised a brow. You scoff and tell him to drink his coffee, finishing the eggs and putting them on the empty plates next to the stove.

**_“ i’m building up a wall, till it break!_ **

**_(till it break)_ **

**_(till it break)_ **

**_(till it break) “_ **

You hum along to the tune, now taking out the pack of bacon and adding butter to the pan. A satisfying sizzling sound reaches your ears once the butter hits the surface. You then put two slices of bread in the toaster and wait for them to cook. You're too caught up in making breakfast to hear Taehyun get up and walk behind you, that is until two arms make their way around your waist and hug you from behind.

You flinch a little, but melt when he places his head in the crook of your neck, wrapping you in a comfortable warmth. You take a hold of his hand, rubbing your thumb across it.

“What do you wanttt,” you whisper jokingly, Taehyun hugs you just a little tighter.

“Morning hug.” He mumbles against your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You reach up and scratch his head, fingers tangling themselves in his platinum blonde hair.

“I’ll give it to you in a sec ok? Lemme finish breakfast.” You say. He hums in disapproval.

**_“ she hate it when I call, and it's late_ **

**_(and it's late)_ **

**_(and it’s late)_ **

**_(and it's late) “_ **

“Just really quick?” He pleads, looking up at you with a small pout. You suck your teeth, groaning a little. You turn around to face him, getting up your toes and wrapping your arms around him, hugging him tightly. He lets out a small chuckle, placing his chin on your head. The two of you rock back and forth slowly, listening to the song, the quiet sizzling of the bacon, listening to the way his heart beat (and how it got faster when you placed a small kiss on his pulse point). 

He kisses the top of your head, then cups your face and makes you look up at him. You stare at his brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy, and he leans down to kiss your forehead, and then a quick peck on your lips. You feel your stomach turn and you can't hide the way you break into a smile.

He also grins when he sees you doing so.

“You're so cute when you do that.”

“Shut up,” you mumble quietly, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him in for a longer, deeper kiss. He slowly traces circles on your hips with his fingers and you play with his hair a little, and then you hear the bacon popping and sizzling louder. 

“The bacon’s...gonna burn…” You get out in between kisses. Taehyun pulls away briefly, turning the heat down so the bacon wouldn't burn. 

**_“ i don't wanna keep you waiting (i don't wanna keep you waiting_ **

**_i hope i never keep you waiting (i hope i never keep you waiting) “_ **

He peppers open mouthed kisses along your neck, and you start laughing from the ticklish sensation.

“Stop! Taehyun-” You giggle out, screeching when he smiles mischievously and starts tickling your sides. You try and break away, laughing loudly and begging for him to stop, which only egged him on.

“Taehyun!!”

“Shhh,” He laughs, suddenly picking you up from the waist. You squeal a little, holding onto his shoulders so you don't fall. The kitchen is filled with riotous giggles and screaming as he spun you around.

You didn't really know what had gotten into him, yes he was affectionate but never this early in the morning, not that you were complaining. You felt a rush of dopamine when looking at the big smile he had on right now, setting you down on the kitchen island. 

You both take deep breaths, holding onto his shoulders because you felt dizzy. But neither of you can seem to catch your breath because you start giggling uncontrollably, him joining in.

**_“ i’m always in a rush, i’ve been thinking too much but_ **

**_keep it on the hush, no one need to know, just us “_ **

“What's up with you?” You say jokingly, and he shrugs his shoulders, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Just...in a good mood.” He says, staring at you fondly.

“Why’s that?”

“You.”

You roll your eyes, “God, you’re so cheesy.” He laughs at that, grabbing one of your arms and placing them around his neck, then taking your other hand and putting it to his cheek.

“It's the truth, though. I’m in a good mood ‘cause of you.” He explains, and you feel your heart squeeze and speed up and stop all at the same time. You move forward and kiss his nose.

“You wanna watch a movie? Jus’... have a lazy day and do nothing?” You ask. He ponders for a second.

“Can we cuddle.”

“Yes, as much as you want.”

He lights up as soon as you say that. “Okay, that's good with me.”

**_“ That's really all it takes_ **

**_we don't need nothing but today_ **

**_(today,_ **

**_today,_ **

**_today,_ **

**_today) “_ **

You kiss him one more time, and you feel him smile into the kiss. Neither of you wanted to pull away. If you could stop time and stay in this small window of tranquility and love, God knows both of you would. 

He pulls away, whispering a small “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

.....


End file.
